I Ship That
by Inku Eko
Summary: There's a festival soon and Mira notices that Levy is daydreaming. Who is she thinking about ? It's not someone they know ? Mira will move heaven and earth with the help of the guild...-and Gajeel ?- in order of realizing her dream ship, GaLe. As always with Fairy Tail, things escalate quickly. But, nobody would have guess that... Two-shot on GaLe. Rated M for mature matters.


_When I was trying to write the Chapter 10 of my story "Behind The Book Cover" I ended up writing this idea I had for a while. A cute two-shot that I hope you will enjoy !_

* * *

Spring was finally at sight. The sun was tickling the remaining amount of snow covering the streets in order to make it surrender to the warmth of the new season upcoming. The colours were back, blown by a warm wind. After a rough winter, Magnolia City was welcoming the birth of buds and the return of birds with the most cheerful way. Indeed, since Fairy Tail was hosting a Spring festival. They were quite famous (or rather infamous) for their unique yet fantastic parties.

However, the youth wasn't only looking forward the fair, the spectacles, the stands and the games. They were mostly looking forward (or, for some, fearing) the ball. Some were willing to take their courage and asked one of the contestants of Miss Fairy Tail. For sure, it was going to be quite interesting.

Especially, for a matchmaking demon like Mirajane. Ever since the Tenrou group has returned, she regretted that the ship Alzack/Biska had take place without her help. Even though, she was happy about it; she would have like to be part of the realization of their blossoming , she hadn't actually matched two people so they would date, she hadn't lost hope. The Spring Festival was a great opportunity to put in place plans and add some action in the guild. In other words, form a couple.

Being the bartender was awesome for that hobby of hers that consisted on collect information on others - not to say spy on them. She had seen quite some hints on various couples, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted to start with.

The doors opened loudly, letting in Levy and Elfman who had Oriental lanterns' duty. They probably had finish to put them around the guild and in the trees. They were having an animated conversation.

"Did you see that bird ? Its two-coloured plumage was stunning ! Have you ever seen such a incredible mix of blue and green ? What a beautiful bird, right ?" Levy exclaimed, all excited about their luck of seeing such a rare specimen.

"Yeah ! We were lucky ! Nothing less to expect from men like us !" Elfman approuved. "I preferred the green of my parakeet. It was darker and manlier !"

They both said a quick "Peace to its soul" after mentioning the passed-away parakeet that Elfman once called his best friend. Although, Levy nodded even if she wasn't sure which parakeet he was talking about since he found a new one after losing the first one.

"I'll look for its name and I'll tell you about it !" Levy promised, grinning.

"Awesome ! We should go on more birds explorations like we used to do."

"Ornithology." Levy corrected him. "Yeah, that would be great !"

"See ya later, Levy !" Elfman waved firmly.

He crashed into the fight between Gray and Natsu who were arguing about which one was better between ice sculptures and flaming sculptures –for some reason. However, their only task was to place the tables for the buffet...

All the male Fairies were now involved somehow in this big commotion. Levy went to the bar, in a light-hearted way that intrigued Mira. The other girls, oblivious to Mira's inner query, continued to talk together about the new edition of the Sorcerer Magazine.

The petite bluenette sat gracefully and opened her newest book that she seemed very fond of. After a few minutes, she closed the book and sighed, her eyes full of dreams.

Mira didn't think twice, jumped on the craziest conclusion possible, witnessing the strangest thing Levy could have done and yelled, stunned :

"OH MY GOD, LEVY ! You're in love ?! You're thinking about my brother ?!"

Instantly, all the girls nearby shut up and turned to stare at Levy.

"Eh ? What ? No !" Levy objected by stammering, uneasy with all the glares –especially Evergreen's.

Cana had a resounding laugh that brought tears to her eyes.

"That must be the most absurd ship you have ever done !" Cana giggled, holding her sides.

"Yeah, Levy always had a passion for birds. And so do, Elfman." Lisanna pointed out, referring to their childhood. "Doesn't mean anything more than friendship according to me."

"Besides, she doesn't have the curves to satisfy a man." Evergreen pouted. "He would destroy her."

Even if she didn't mean it in a dirty way, Erza's roaming imagination was making her face redder than her hair, making people confuse on what was her face and what was her hair.

"You're just jealous because she has a fanclub and you don't !" Cana smirked.

"The curves to satisfy a man." Juvia blushed. "Evergreen-san knows about that kind of stuff ?... Juvia didn't know she was at that level with Elfman..."

"Am not !" Evergreen yelled, mad and slightly embarrassed. "A Fairy like me is pure in her heart and in her soul."

"And in her ass..." Cana muttered to Juvia who was now nose bleeding, accompanied by Erza.

Hopefully, Evergreen didn't hear that last comment and Mira simply refocused her attention on what really mattered.

"Well, nobody knows ! Love finds its own way !" Mira protested. "So...Levy ?"

Her devilish smile on that angelic face of hers made a chill run down Levy's spine. She knew she was doomed. She was just wondering how bad it would get before she could escape Mira's interest. Levy had suffered Mira's hobby for quite some time now. Even when she was a little monster, she was overly attracted to romance. She had tried so many times to get her with either Jet or Droy. Even without success, this woman didn't know the concept of giving up.

Levy gulped and reinitiated her affirmation.

"I wasn't thinking of Elfman. I swear ! That's just...no ! We're friends."

The girls went silent, looking at each other. Levy was feeling uneasy like she was having the intuition that they were communicating through their minds like Warren.

"Levy-chan~" Lucy hummed, smiling innocently –or that's what she wanted Levy to think. "Isn't there something that you haven't tell me during our sleepover from last week ? You sworn that you hadn't a special someone..."

"I hadn't !" Levy confirmed eagerly.

"AH ! Hadn't. In the past ! So now, you do !" Mira fussed around, delighted.

"..."

"Oh ! And she doesn't deny it ! Even better !" Mira squealed, being immoderately happy.

"...No, you don't get it." Levy tried to explain.

It was too late. All the girls were already imagining things and yelping about how wonderful it was. The fuss was so big that the guys stopped their fight to see what happened.

"Levy's in love !"

The comments were bustling, everyone wanted to say something about it.

"Wo, really ?" Gray asked.

"Is Gray-sama disappointed in that ?" Juvia moped, dejected before seeing hope. "Juvia's next, for sure."

"That's pretty manly."

"My little Levy is all grown-up, now." The Master blew his nose, touched.

"Congratulations !" Bickslow laughed, followed by his babies that repeated after him.

"Hope you'll be happy." Fried added to his friend's greetings.

"If he ever hurt your feelings, tell me. I shall act accordingly." Erza assured her.

"Can't believe you haven't told me before Levy-chan !" Lucy whined, falsely vexed.

"Did you already confessed ?" Biska asked.

"I'm happy for you, Levy-san." Wendy smiled.

"Really ?..." Jet and Droy muttered, sorrowful and depressed.

"Wo, Levy is getting married ?!" Wakaba called out to something Macao said.

Well, that was escalating quickly...Really, there was no such thing as privacy in Fairy Tail. They all had to get involved. Only Gajeel was remaining at his table with Lily by his sides. Surely, he didn't want anyone's company because he looked quite irritated.

Levy was dropping a sweat when Natsu was picking his ear and asked the one-million question that everyone seemed to have forgotten.

"That's cool. But, who's the guy ?"

Everyone froze –even Gray. They were all so excited that they missed the main point ! Mira intercepted the hint that she had been looking for to say what was on her heart.

"I personally ship her with Ga..."

"Do I know him ?" Erza asked, since she was one of the few people that didn't fear the She-Devil. "Or her, it's totally cool too."

Levy was thinking that it was going way too far for what it really was. So, to serve them good, she decided to play the game.

"It's a "him". And no, you don't. Lucy does, though."

A few jaw dropped since they believe it was a certain Iron Dragon Slayer who made her heart beat faster.

"EEEH ? I do ?" Lucy asked, surprised to be the only one to know the now 'mysterious' lover.

Levy gripped her friend and whispered something quick enough that no one even Natsu hadn't have the time to react. Lucy started to burst out laughing.

"Ohhhhh, _him_ ! Yeah, of course you'd fall for such a guy." Lucy winked. "I never heard of a guy more _perfect_ than him..."

"I know, right ?" Levy daydreamed. "I think he has only one flaw. But I don't care...since I'm hopelessly in love with _him_. It was predestined, I'm sure !"

Mira gasped. Levy had finally said it ! However, it left her bitter since it wasn't her hoped ship –GaLe that she had been in love with since she heard that Gajeel saved Levy from Laxus' fury.

"Have you confess ? Or has he ? Will he come to the ball ? Did he invited you ? How is he ? He's hot, right ?" All the girls asked simultaneity.

Levy shook her head, discouraged.

"That's far too many question and I'm late. I ordered the continuation of a book and I most go to the library around...now ! Bye guys !"

Normally, they would suspect that she might go meet her secret lover, but by showing her library's bill, it convinced them otherwise.

Levy abruptly disappeared from their sight. She was quite a fast runner when needed. Unfortunately for her, Mira wasn't going to content herself with so little.

"How is he ?" She asked to Lucy. "You're not gonna hide anything, are you ?"

"Erm...no."

Lucy was aware of the dangers that represent being put on Mira's black list. And she didn't want to experience it.

"He's very handsome in a model kind of way. Not like Blue Pegasus' Trimen, but more gentleman like and tall. And he's muscular yet not too much. And he got a smile that would make melt any woman's heart... Despite that, he's not a womanizer. In short, he's not like any guys from here. He got style. He's caring and passionate. Although, very mysterious, but also very open since he's very kind-hearted. The kind of guy you would never get enough of..."

In the back, an innocent piece of iron was regretting of ever existing. The sound made by his destruction was worse than someone scratching a black board. A dark aura was hurling the guild hall, but everyone was focus on the guy's description to care about it.

"Would you love the guy, too ?" Cana cackled after taking a sip of liquor.

"Tch, like hell she would !" Natsu shouted. "She has no time to lose with him ! The only thing she cares about is her rent."

"And her weight." Happy added cheerfully, after being rejected again by Charle.

"You stupid cat ! Come here, I'll show you the weight of my Lucy's kick in your face !" She roared, insulted.

"Catch me if you can." Happy challenged her while flying towards the exit.

"I got your back, Happy !" Natsu yelled before running after his two partners.

After they left, Mira decided to do what she considered her duty as a friend. Interfere in the private life of her friends and get them what was best for them.

"That's smell fishy and I don't talk about the fish Happy tried to give to Charle..." Mira began to say. "We don't know that guy ! Levy is blind by his good-looks and she might get lost. We must help her to find her way to her true love."

"Doesn't her love life only concern her and nobody else ?" Wendy risked.

"Alala..." Mira sighed, fond of the young girl's naivety. "You're new to our methods. But, as a family, we cannot simply leave her to her own judgement. We must approve her choice, too."

"Erm…okay ?" Wendy agreed unsure.

Now, Mira was 'all fired up'. She climbed on the counter and reclaimed everyone's attention. It wasn't time for some secretive plans on matchmaking. She had to involve all the guild into it or they would lose Levy to some random guy that was trying to act perfect.

"We cannot let Levy fall into the arms of this fake guy ! No guy can be that perfect ! We see that daily here... No offense, guys."

"No hard feelings, sis." Elfman reassured her.

"We all know who she's meant to be with ! Seriously, it's the most obvious pair since Biska and Alzack !" Mira continued with passion.

The married couple blushed while their friends were laughing at the memories, patting their backs.

"It's me !" Jet inserted, proud.

"No way, dude !" Droy disagreed. "It's me for sure."

While they began to fight over it for the millionth time, nobody notice the Iron Dragon Slayer that he had a bad day enough and that he had to leave before destroying the whole guild. Lily had the wisdom to not comment on anything that was going on since he knew perfectly the reason why he's friend was in a foul mood.

God, it was pretty obvious. He fancied the girl for as long as Lily knew him and even then it was old news. However, what surprised him was that he thought Levy too liked the guy –for a really unknown reason. Although, the tension between those two was palpable, they were just dense about it and they were just fooling around each other like oblivious idiots. He had guessed they were just afraid of the other person rejecting them. Anyway, they were just cute to watch interact with each other.

So, to know that Levy had a crush or more for some guy was quite choking. Lily could smash his head against the wall since he finally managed to convince Gajeel about his own feelings about the girl. Having known how this day would be, Lily would have shut up. He feared how Gajeel would deal with his anger and jealousy because even if the fool said he had no feelings, he was really bad at concealing emotions. It was like reading a book...

Mira smiled genuinely happy when Lily met her glance. Oh no...she wasn't planning on...

"Gajeel !"

Yes, she was totally planning on involving Gajeel. It was a bad idea.

"Oh yeah ! Juvia absolutely ship that !"

Fairies girls were crazy. It was a known fact. They were fangirls and proud to be. And accordingly to that, their vital needs were fulfilled by shipping couples, because Mira was clearly not the only one that was fond of the concept of love. They had an armada of ships on their guild mates and they weren't going to let a wanna-be 'Mister Perfect' ruin it. Their hidden dream of seeing GaLe was going to come true with the help of Monster Jealousy, apparently. Mira had awaken the love beast that was sleeping on the bottom of their hearts. Their common objective was uniting them as a single man –like Elfman would say.

But, first they had to discover the identity of the secret crush of Levy that only Lucy knew who he was.

The countdown had started. Only 24 hours before the ball. People said that Love was like a battlefield. They never were more right!

This Spring Festival was going to be one hell of a show.

* * *

_Author's note :_

_Who doesn't ship that (GaLe) ? ^^ They're so cute :3_

_Stay tuned ! And see you around !_

_P.S: I don't own Fairy Tail. _


End file.
